The principal function of an antenna is to couple an electromagnetic wave guided within the antenna structure to an electromagnetic wave propagating in free space. Surface scattering antennas, such as holographic metasurface antennas (HMAs), use scattering elements to generate an object wave in response to a reference wave. For at least some applications, it is useful to increase the system aperture without adding more scattering elements to the HMA.